sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Król Artur
, znany również jako – główny antagonista w grze Sonic and the Black Knight. Jest to istota pochodząca ze świata Camelot, stworzona przez Merlina w celu zyskania władzy w królestwie. Pod czujnym okiem swojego stwórcy Artur stał się legendą i władcą Anglii. Jednak stopniowo zaczęła go wyniszczać moc pochwy Excalibura, w ostateczności zmieniając w tyrana i Czarnego Rycerza. Król Artur zniewolił swoje królestwo, ale jego rządy dobiegły końca, gdy został pokonany z ręki jeża Sonica. Historia Wczesne życie Merlin stworzył Króla Artura jako Rycerza Podziemi, w celu zaprowadzenia pokoju i prawych rządów w królestwie. Czarodziej uczynił Artura synem Króla Uthera Pendragona i Lady Igraine. Wbrew woli władcy Merlin zabrał ich syna i przekazał Sir Ectorowi na wychowanie. Jako młody chłopiec Artur natknął się na magiczny miecz Caliburn, wbity w skałę. Merlin powiedział że tylko prawdziwy Król Anglii będzie mógł wyciągnąć broń. Arturowi, jako jedynemu, udało się wyciągnąć miecz, za co stał się Królem Anglii. Władca zyskał dobrą reputację i zgromadził wokół siebie najwspanialszych wojowników, którzy stali się znani jako Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu. W dalszej młodości Arturowi zniszczył się jego własny miecz. Zgodnie z zaleceniami Merlina udał się, w drewnianej łódce, nad jezioro. Pani Jeziora, Nimue, obdarowała go nowym mieczem - potężnym Excaliburem. Dołączyła do niego również magiczną pochwę, bowiem Artur dowiódł że jest godzien dzierżyć broń. Z mocą pochwy Artur stał się nieśmiertelną istotą. Jednocześnie moc artefaktu zaczęła go wyniszczać, czyniąc zeń pragnącego potęgi i władzy tyrana. Otrzymał przydomek Czarnego Rycerza. W pewnym momencie Artur zgubił Excalibur, ale dzięki swoim mocom stworzył sobie nowy miecz - Deathcalibur. Z mocą Deathcalibura król zaczął przywoływać do siebie mroczne istoty z Podziemi, które zaczęły siać chaos i zniszczenie w królestwie. Mimo tego Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu wciąż pozostawali mu wierni. Sonic and the Black Knight Na początku gry Król Artur i jego sługi ścigaku Merlinę, nadworną czarodziejkę. Kiedy już ją otoczyli, Merlina otworzyła portal do innego wymiaru i przywołała niebieskiego jeża Sonica. Przybysz pokonał Rycerzy Podziemi w mgnieniu oka, ale zanim stanął do walki z Królem Arturem, Merlina złapała go i uciekła z nim w wielkiej chmurze pyłu. Artur spotkał się ze swoimi Rycerzami Okrągłego Stołu i wydał im rozkaz znalezienia Sonica i Merliny i zabicia ich. Sam również rusza w pościg. Król Artur pojawił się później krótko po tym jak Sonic zdobywa Caliburn. Czarny Rycerz stanął do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Został strącony ze swojego wierzchowca, ale uleczył swe rany dzięki mocy pochwy Excalibura. Artur stwierdził następnie, że Sonic jest głupcem a nie rycerzem i nie warto go zabijać. Czarny Rycerz wsiadł na swojego konia i oddalił się. Nimue pomogła Sonicowi w pokonaniu Króla Artura. Pani Jeziora wyjawiła, że moc pochwy Excalibura może być unieszkodliwiona przez miecze trzech Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu. Sonic zdobył miecze i zjawił się na wyspie Avalon, gdzie wyzwał Artura na pojedynek. Czarny Rycerz ponownie został strącony ze swojego wierzchowca, ale zaczął się leczyć mocą pochwy Excalibura. Sonic rozstawił wokół króla trzy miecze, które utworzyły pole ochronne, unieszkodliwiające moc pochwy. Sonic wykończył Króla Artura jednym cięciem i rycerz upadł na ziemię. Następnie rozpłynął się w chmurze dymu, zostawiając po sobie pochwę Excalibura. Merlina wyjawiła potem że Król Artur był iluzją, stworzoną przez jej dziadka, w celu zdobycia władzy w królestwie. Czarodziejka wykorzystała moc pochwy do stworzenia nowego, wiecznego królestwa, niszcząc obecne. Pod koniec gry czarodziejka została ostatecznie pokonana. Okazało się również, że Sonic był prawdziwym Królem Arturem, ponieważ wybrał go Caliburn. Charakterystyka Osobowość Zanim moc pochwy Excalibura go wyniszczyła, Artur był mądrym, lojalnym i sprawiedliwym władcą, a także honorowym rycerzem. Dbał również o swoich poddanych i ratował królestwo wielokrotnie. Po tym jak opętała go moc Excalibura, Artur stał się żądnym władzy, okrutnym tyranem. Zesłał na swoje królestwo chaos i zniszczenie, oraz zniewolił i terroryzował swych poddanych. Nie okazał z tego powodu nawet krztyny żalu. Stał się także niezwykle arogancki i pewny siebie. Jako Czarny Rycerz uważał osoby z niższych warstw za gorsze od siebie i marnujące jego czas. Pycha doprowadziła władcę do jego zguby, z rąk Sonica. Wygląd Król Artur jest zakutą w ciemnozłotą zbroję mroczną istotą. Na głowie nosi hełm z koroną, przypominający czaszkę. Nosi łuskową zbroję z masywnymi naramiennikami, oraz wieloma ostrymi fragmentami. Z tyłu posiada także długą pelerynę. Moce i umiejętności Król Artur jest najpotężniejszym z Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu i dorównuje mu, lub też jest nieco niżej od niego, jedynie Sir Lancelot. W walce Artur posługuje się swoim masywnym mieczem - Deathcaliburem. Pozwala mu on na zadawanie przeciwnikom miażdżących ciosów, a także przywoływanie mrocznych istot - Rycerzy Podziemi. Artur porusza się na swoim opancerzonym koniu, co zwiększa jego mobilność i skuteczność w walce. Czarny Rycerz jest nieśmiertelny tak długo, jak działa na niego moc pochwy Excalibura. Może błyskawicznie uleczyć swoje rany i wrócić do walki, przez co pokonanie go jest prawie niemożliwe. Można tego dokonać tylko poprzez zneutralizowanie mocy pochwy, ustawiając wokół Artura miecze trzech Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu. Galeria Black Knight.png|''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Arthur horse.png|''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Arthur Runners.png|''Sonic Runners'' Ciekawostki * Czarny Rycerz jest stereotypową postacią w literaturze, która najczęściej odnosi się do rycerza bez władcy, nie ujawniającego swojego herbu. * Symbolem Króla Artura jest smok. * Król Artur może być odblokowany w trybie wieloosobowym, po zebraniu w trakcie normalnej rozgrywki pięciu ksiąg dotyczących jego historii. * Król Artur jest jedyną postacią w trybie wieloosobowym, która nie jest antropomorficzną postacią. Jest także najwolniejszy i niezdolny do skakania. Kategoria:Istoty nadnaturalne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu Kategoria:Grywalne postacie